MIA
by Devil's Demon
Summary: (A very old story of mine I found) Two years after Cally and Gab have their memories and powers erased, their closest friends feel the need to go find them. PAIRINGS:*OFC/Remus *OFC/Sirius James/Lily


**M.I.A.**

"Sev, could I borrow a hundred pounds?" Sophie begged her older brother, Severus, who was sitting in a green, overstuffed armchair, reading a potions book. He was now twenty years old and the Potion's Professor at Hogwarts. Sophie, on the other hand, was a typical thirteen year old muggle, a hero-worshiping want-to-be.

"You're not serious, right" Severus requested, peering over the top of 'Potions of Tomorrow and Today'.

"No, I really, really, really want to go see 'Faith Moon' this weekend, and I need the money to buy a ticket. Please, Sev?" Sophie was on her knees, hands clasped together, as she presented him with the classical puppy face. Severus sighed, as he set his book down on the coffee table, and turned to face his sister.

"Sophie, I have that type of money, and even if I did, I'm positive I wouldn't give it to you so you could go see…whatever." He informed his little sister. Sophie stood up, a look of disgust on her face.

"It's 'Faith Moon'! They're the most popular pop singers in America. I can't believe you won't let me go!" She shouted, climbing the dimly lit staircase to her room. "Mom would have let me go." She said loud enough for him to hear. Resting his head back, and closing his eyes, he sighed. Just last summer their mom died, and every chance she got, Sophie used that against Severus, in hopes of getting her way.

"Nice going, Snivelus." James Potter commented sarcastically. James and Lily had just gotten back from their mission for the Order. They had to make sure Voldemort was going to fall for their trap.

"James, knock it off. He is, after all, your better." Lily Potter, James' wife, called slapping him playfully on the head. She was settled on James' back in a piggy-back-riding position.

Severus rolled his eyes as another voice yelled, "Why are you three here? Shouldn't you out, Severus, ruining other people's lives?" The three turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Have an enjoyable mission, you two?" James inquired of his two best friends.

"Fan-bloody-tastic, yours James?" Sirius sat down on the couch, along with Remus.

"Fine, actually we found out that Lily's pregnant, four months." James bragged, as Lily wrapped her arms about James' neck, blushing madly.

"Congrats. Lily. If it's a boy you'll name him Sirius, right?" Sirius enquired.

"Well, actually James said we should name him…" She didn't finish, for James had his hand over her mouth.

"I said we should name him…Har…Harry. Like after my great-grandfather, Harold Spencer Potter." James said nervously, but he smiled, setting Lily down.

"Who?" Sirius and Lily asked, bewildered. Severus got up from his chair and sauntered out of the room, his black velvet robes bellowing behind him. "What's his problem?" Sirius sneered; jerking his head to the room Severus had relocated himself.

"Oh, you know, same as usual, he has his head up his ass." James replied. Lily rolled her eyes. She shook her head sadly, when she spotted Remus. He hadn't said a word since he walked in the door. It seemed Lily was the only one to notice.

"Remus, are you alright, you look a little pale?" All eyes were on him now. Lily was right, he didn't look very well at all. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was graying, and he was never really 'down to earth' anymore.

"Yeah, Lily. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all. I think I'll go hit the sack." Slowly he stood up, his friends watched him as he struggled to his feet. The wound on his leg, 2from the last full moon, had not completely healed, and it caused him great pain. But even though it caused him to hurt, he refused the pity of his friends. Even though he could not pay for his own medical assistance, he wouldn't let them pay for him. He kissed Lily on the cheek, and hugged his best friends, before laboring up the stairs.


End file.
